


Staplegunned

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Rimming, just ian and mickey being ian and mickey alright, stupid boys in love augh, very slight crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have been a normal boring day at work turns into an awesome one when Mickey shows up. Surpriseeee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staplegunned

**Author's Note:**

> Most generic summary ever... bleh. On another note, this is my first Shameless fic! This is actually my first time writing anything other than Hobbit fics or Hobbit RPF in literally a year. Feels good.
> 
> Written for and beta'd by my friend Kate (makebreakfastnotwar.tumblr.com) who so cruelly introduced me to this show and successfully ruined my life. :)
> 
> named after the Spill Canvas song of the same title. not really for any reason, just because it's on as I'm posting it

                Ian’s day had been undeniably boring until Mickey had slouched into the store and headed straight towards the back. Ian’s heart jumped up into his throat and he couldn’t help his stupid grin. Unfortunately he still had another customer to deal with; an old woman staring resolutely between two different boxes of crackers, after she’s already spent half an hour feeling up the tomatoes.

 

                She hadn’t really bothered Ian until now, but of course things always changed when Mickey was around. He could hear Mickey puttering around by the shelves adjacent to the freezer and he could tell he was getting impatient. There wasn’t really anything he could do about it now and he almost hoped Mickey would do something to drive her along. He even considered taking Mickey back to the freezer and doing it with the old woman still in the store, but he didn’t want to have to explain to Linda why half the store had disappeared supposedly under his watch. Just because the little old lady looked absent and innocent didn’t mean anything.

 

                Mickey looked pissy when he slumped back up to the cash, and Ian watched him, amused. He looked past Mickey to the old woman who was now deliberating between cans of soup and chuckled when Mickey let out a long huff.

 

                “Can’t do anything about it, Mick,” Ian said and Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

                “Yeah, but I can,” Mickey said and Ian mumbled ‘don’t break anything,’ as he watched the brunet circle around to the shelf where the woman was. Ian couldn’t tell what Mickey said or did since his back was to the register, but a moment later the woman gathered up her things and shuffled up to the cash.

 

                Mickey practically oozed smugness as he leaned against the counter and waited for the woman to pay and leave. Ian locked the door behind her and flipped the sign around, then turned to Mickey.

 

                “What’d you do, pull a knife on her?” Ian asked, cocking his hip and leaning it against the locked door. Mickey wasn’t subtle in how his eyes roamed over the redhead’s body.

 

                “Little bit,” Mickey replied. “Was gonna tell her I planned on beating you up or raping you or somethin’ and she’d better get the fuck out, but she fucked off pretty quick when she saw the knife.”

 

                “You? Raping me?” Ian snorted, pushing himself off the door and pushing at Mickey to get him moving towards the freezer.

 

                “Don’t get too cocky, Gallagher,” Mickey said over his shoulder as he opened the door to the freezer and unzipped his jacket. “Could fuck you so you walk funny if I wanted to.”

 

                “But you don’t,” Ian teased. He stepped in close to Mickey, tugging his shirt up and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. Mickey stepped away from the embrace but ended up backed up between Ian and the wall. Their pelvises came flush with one another and they came frighteningly close to kissing so Mickey turned his head to the side. He smiled a little and looked sideways up at Ian.

 

                “Got a surprise for you,” he mumbled, lips tugging up into an actual smile at the thought of it. “Back off and I’ll show you.”

 

                Ian was a bit confused but mostly intrigued so he did step back from Mickey and watched him expectantly. Mickey pushed himself off the wall and pulled his shirt off over his head, then began undoing his jeans. He took his time at this point, and Ian grew impatient waiting. He watched Mickey fiddle with the zipper and he grinned.

 

                “Shy, Mick? That’s not like you,” Ian said, but when Mickey finally pulled the zipper down he froze. At first it was just a peek, a little sliver of some silky fabric which had Ian salivating at the thought. Mickey watched him react and he couldn’t have looked more pleased if he tried. He pulled his pants open a bit wider and let them slide down his hips enough for more of the undergarment to be visible.

 

                Mickey let Ian stare for another moment before he dropped his pants and let them fall to the floor. He hooked his thumb under the edge of his waistband and tugged on it, snapping the elastic against his pelvis. “Come and get it, Gallagher,” he said, smirking and watching Ian with bright mischievous eyes.

 

                Ian faltered before he stepped closer to Mickey and dropped to his knees almost as soon as he was close enough to reach him. He spent a long time just staring at the silk that wrapped around Mickey’s hips. After staring for long enough that Mickey was huffing and grumbling and impatient, Ian finally stroked his hand over the silk, pausing to run his fingers over the little black bow that accented the violet silk boyshorts. Mickey’s cock strained at the front of them, but they were tight enough to keep everything inside. Tight enough to be...

 

                “Are these Mandy’s?” Ian asked, licking his dry lips and swallowing to dislodge the lump in his throat.

 

                “Yeah. She accidentally put ‘em in with my laundry I guess, and I was like ‘why the fuck not,’” he looked down at Ian, watching the awe in his face and trying not to have too many warm fuzzy feelings. He defaulted to smug shithead mode instead. “You like?”

 

                “Is that even a question?” Ian groaned, leaning in and lapping at Mickey’s full cock where it pushed heavily at the silk. He enjoyed the long sigh that Mickey let out and as he mouthed at the shape of Mickey’s erection and wet the silk that covered it so many plans and ideas came to him that his head was spinning. Would Mickey do this for him again? Would he have another chance to do all the things he didn’t have time to do now?

 

                He’d just make it so good the Mickey would want to bring it out in him again. Maybe he’d even get him his own so he wouldn’t have to steal from Mandy.

 

                Ian sucked on Mickey’s cockhead through the fabric for another moment before he sat back and patted his hips. “Find something to bend over. Wanna eat you out.”

 

                Mickey almost scrambled to obey in his excitement, but acted as nonchalant and disinterested as he could. He bent over a skid of boxes and looked over his shoulder at Ian as he settled in on his knees behind him. “Make it good. Use your tongue.”

 

                Ian nearly rolled his eyes at that. _As if he wouldn’t_. He loved using his mouth on any part of Mickey because he was so eager and responsive and aside from taking a good pounding it was probably Mickey’s favourite thing to do.

 

                Ian tugged the panties down, spread Mickey open, and went to work, lapping at him and prodding with his tongue until the older boy was grumbling at him to just fuck him already.

 

                “I will fuckin’ punch you if you don’t get the fuck in me _right now_ ,” Mickey growled, spreading his legs and pushing back against Ian. The redhead added his fingers to the effort, stretching him open on two fingers and darting his tongue out occasionally to add slickness.

 

                Before long, Mickey was practically riding his fingers and Ian gave him a third, but then he was moaning; “Fuck , Gallagher, hurry up,” and Ian knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He couldn’t keep the store closed for too long, though obviously he was far from concerned with that at that moment.

 

                He pulled his fingers free and went to where Mickey’s jeans were crumpled in a heap on the floor, digging a condom out of one of the pockets. He returned to his place behind Mickey, tearing open the condom and rolling it on. He stroked himself to spread the lube along himself for good measure.

 

                By the time he was ready, Mickey had sat up on his elbows and turned to look over his shoulder at Ian. Before Mickey could make some cocky bitchy remark, Ian smacked his ass and grabbed it, pulling him open and lining up. The little growl Mickey let out pushed Ian to shove himself into him, prompting a victorious ‘fuck _yeah_!’ from Mickey.

 

                When Ian began moving, Mickey became something reminiscent of an animal in heat, clawing at the boxes he was bent over and positively panting with need. Ian blanketed his body over Mickey’s and pumped his hips, but within a minute of this Mickey was pushing at Ian and telling him; “Get back up and fuck me properly, Gallagher. I don’t need to be held like some fuckin’ chick.”

 

                Ian did as he was told, standing up again and giving Mickey’s ass another smack as a vague punishment for being such a bossy little shit. Judging by how Mickey bit his lip and took a sharp breath in through his nose, that probably wasn’t an effective punishment. Still, he stored that little piece of information away for another time.

 

                Mickey made another impatient frustrated sound and looked like he was going to sit up and say something but Ian placed one hand firmly at the nape of his neck to hold him down. His second hand gripped Mickey’s hip, and his thrusts stuttered as his fingers stumbled over the silk still clinging low on Mickey’s hips and trapping his cock.

 

                “Oh, fuck, _Mickey_ ,” Ian moaned, squeezing at his hip and the back of his neck. “Touch yourself.”

 

                Mickey complied readily, going to tug the panties down to his knees to get access to his cock, but Ian’s hand jumped from his hip to close around his wrist. “No, Mick – o-oh god, rub yourself _through_ the panties – come in them, please –“

 

                “Fuck, that’s hot,” Mickey gasped, stroking his cock through the silk and rutting against his own hand. The slippery surface of the silk let it slide easily between his hand and his cock. He came almost embarrassingly quickly after that, humping back and forth between Ian’s cock and his own hand.

 

                Ian slowed down and Mickey gasped; “Don’t you dare fuckin’ stop,” and really who was Ian to deny an order like that? He fucked Mickey hard enough that he was on his toes bent over the skid and he leaned over the older boy again, biting into his shoulder as he climaxed.

 

                He was slow about pulling out, mostly because he knew how much Mickey liked having a dick in his for as long as possible. When he did, the first thing he did after was roll Mickey over and inspect the sticky crotch of the panties. Mickey leaned up on his elbows to watch Ian, who was nearly drooling.

 

                “I hope you’re enjoying this, ‘cause it feels fuckin’ weird,” he shifted his hips and grimaced. “Dirty.”

 

                “You? Dirty?” Ian chuckled. “I’m shocked.”

 

                Mickey rolled his eyes. “Keep pushin’ it, Gallagher, see what it gets ya.”

 

                “It probably gets me laid,” Ian said, and Mickey reached out and cuffed him upside the head. Ian was mostly undeterred though, pulling back Mickey’s panties to peek at the mess inside. He groaned and smiled, letting the panties go. “You’re going to need to go lingerie shopping.”

 

                “Fuck no! Why can’t I just steal them from Mandy?”

 

                “... me wanting to fuck you in your sister’s panties is a bit weird, but you wanting me to fuck you in them is a lot weirder.”

 

                “... you fuckin’ _suck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kate: except he wouldn't go lingerie shopping, he'd go lingerie stealing  
> me: yes but ian gives him the benefit of the doubt


End file.
